fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
For You
For You (그대에게 geudaeege) is the opening theme song of Lovelyz Pretty Cure! It is sung by Lovelyz and composed by the team OnePiece. Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romanized= tturutturutturutturu Oh my love tturutturutturutturu nanana tturutturutturutturu Oh my love geudae oneul haru himdeureotnayo nae nune jageun seulpeum boyeoyo haru jinago tto naeiri omyeon haengbokhan misoman julgeyo nunmuri nal geot gatdeon sunganedo nareul kkok ana jul geora mideon na ije naega geudae soneul jabajulgeyo nal barabomyeo useobwa ireohge himeul naeyo geudael jikyeojulgeyo naege sojunghan geudaeege eonjena himdeul ttaemyeon geudae naege gidae uri dulmanui kkumeul kkwoyo sojunghan i nae mam modu na geudaeege geudae oneul haru jeongsin eomnayo geuraedo achim kkok chaenggyeo meogeoyo haru jinago tto naeiri omyeon haengbokhan moseumman geuryeoyo sum gappeuge jinaneun sigan soge urin seoro ireohge aswiun geol ije naega geudae soneul jabajulgeyo nal barabomyeo useobwa ireohge himeul naeyo geudael jikyeojulgeyo naege sojunghan geudaeege eonjena himdeul ttaemyeon geudae naege gidae uri dulmanui kkumeul kkwoyo sojunghan i nae mam modu na geudaeege sigani heulleo uriga hamkke itji mothandaedo seulpeohajineun marayo naegen geudaeppuniya geuraeyo himeul naeyo geudaen ojik naege hanappunin sojunghan saram eonjena himdeul ttaemyeon geudae naege gidae uri dulmanui kkumeul kkwoyo sojunghan i nae mam modu Kei/JIN na geudaeege tturutturutturutturu Oh my love tturutturutturutturu nanana tturutturutturutturu Oh my love |-|Korean= 뚜루뚜루뚜루뚜루 Oh my love 뚜루뚜루뚜루뚜루 나나나 뚜루뚜루뚜루뚜루 Oh my love 그대 오늘 하루 힘들었나요 내 눈에 작은 슬픔 보여요 하루 지나고 또 내일이 오면 행복한 미소만 줄게요 눈물이 날 것 같던 순간에도 나를 꼭 안아 줄 거라 믿던 나 이제 내가 그대 손을 잡아줄게요 날 바라보며 웃어봐 이렇게 힘을 내요 그댈 지켜줄게요 내게 소중한 그대에게 언제나 힘들 때면 그대 내게 기대 우리 둘만의 꿈을 꿔요 소중한 이 내 맘 모두 나 그대에게 그대 오늘 하루 정신 없나요 그래도 아침 꼭 챙겨 먹어요 하루 지나고 또 내일이 오면 행복한 모습만 그려요 숨 가쁘게 지나는 시간 속에 우린 서로 이렇게 아쉬운 걸 이제 내가 그대 손을 잡아줄게요 날 바라보며 웃어봐 이렇게 힘을 내요 그댈 지켜줄게요 내게 소중한 그대에게 언제나 힘들 때면 그대 내게 기대 우리 둘만의 꿈을 꿔요 소중한 이 내 맘 모두 나 그대에게 시간이 흘러 우리가 함께 있지 못한대도 슬퍼하지는 말아요 내겐 그대뿐이야 그래요 힘을 내요 그댄 오직 내게 하나뿐인 소중한 사람 언제나 힘들 때면 그대 내게 기대 우리 둘만의 꿈을 꿔요 소중한 이 내 맘 모두 케/진 나 그대에게 뚜루뚜루뚜루뚜루 Oh my love 뚜루뚜루뚜루뚜루 나나나 뚜루뚜루뚜루뚜루 Oh my love |-| English= Doo doo doo doo Oh my love Doo doo doo doo Na Na Na Doo doo doo doo Oh my love Had a long day? I see a bit of sadness Let today pass and tomorrow come I’ll make you happy The times I’ve wanted to cry, I knew you’d come and hug me Now I’ll be the one holding your hand Look at me and smile Keep your head up, I’ll be there for you My beloved When things get tough you can lean on me Let’s share our dreams All this great love I have, I have for you Having a busy day? Don’t skip any meals Let today pass and tomorrow come Think happy thoughts In times flying by so quickly, We feel like we can’t get enough Now I’ll be the one holding your hand Look at me and smile Keep your head up, I’ll be there for you My beloved When things get tough you can lean on me Let’s share our dreams All this great love I have, I have for you Even if we can’t be together as time goes, Don’t be sad, you’re the only one for me Keep your head up, you’re are my One and only, most beloved When things get tough you can lean on me Let’s share our dreams All this great love I have, I have for you Doo doo doo doo Oh my love Doo doo doo doo Na Na Na Doo doo doo doo Oh my love Character Appearance *Yoo Jiae *Lee Soojung *Kim Jiyeon *Seo Jisoo *Lee Mijoo *Jung Yein *Ryu Sujeong *random person *Park Myungeun Videos Category:Lovelyz Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Opening Songs Category:Opening Category:Opening Themes Category:OP Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:User:Mirakuru-chan